


Through the Shadowy Veil

by vix_spes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon after The Phantom Menace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Shadowy Veil

“Master? Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Anakin looked worriedly up at his master, trying to delay getting on the transport.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled down at his padawan, knowing all the while how unconvincing he was being. “I’ll be fine Ani I promise. You go on your field trip and I’ll see you when you get back.”  
  
Obi-Wan stood on the transport pad until the transport carrying the padawans had disappeared out of sight before he moved towards the temple doors and the healers wing. He needed to talk to Sáraigh before he could continue with his plans for the rest of the day.  
  
Sáraigh looked up from his data pads as he felt another presence slip into the room. He looked up with a smile that quickly faded.  
  
“Obi!” He stood up and hugged the new knight “How are you holding up? Have you had any sleep?”  
  
“No. I’ve been awake since third hour sat in his robe and drinking his favourite tea that I don’t even like! Anyway, are you ever going to stop fussing over me Sáraigh?”  
  
“Not a chance. I know you too well and you’re trouble. I’ve practically been your own personal healer since you came to the temple and I’m not going to stop just because you’ve been knighted. Now, are you still sure that you want to go through with this Obi?”  
  
“I’m positive. It’s what Master Qui-Gon believed in and what he taught me to believe in. You’re from the same world; you know how important it is.”  
  
Sáraigh sighed “You’re right Obi I do know. Have you got everything you’ll need? Yes? In which case you had better go, it’s nearly dusk.”  
  
He watched the young man walk out of the door with a slight smile on his face. “You would be very proud of him old friend. He’s a credit to you and your training. He still follows our beliefs and you had better turn up tonight if you can. After all it is Samhain.”  
  
As dusk fell Obi-Wan lit the final candles and the incense completing the ritual and sat back on his heels, relaxing slightly in the comfort of the apartment that has been his home for the last thirteen years. As he did so he willed with every fibre of his being that the beliefs Qui-Gon instilled in him have some basis in reality. That the veil between this world and the otherworld will disappear, allowing spirits to return to their former homes for the night. However, he refused to get his hopes too high and he wasn’t completely sure as to how it will work with the Force. Unfortunately, that was one area in which Sáraigh had been unable to guide him.  
  
“I hope this works. Please master, I need to see you. Please athair. I love you and I miss you.”  
  
Even as he spoke he felt a familiar presence wrap around him and he relaxed into it, relishing the comfort of it as a low voice rumbled in his ear.  
  
“I’ve missed you and I love you too my little one.”  
  
Obi-Wan started as he felt warm arms wrap around him, whilst a familiar warmth spread through him at the sound of his old childhood nickname. Craning his neck he stared in disbelief as he saw the man he considered his father in corporeal form stood behind him.  
  
“Master? But how? I didn’t think this would be possible”  
  
“The Force works in many mysterious ways my Obi-Wan and this is obviously one of them. Now, do I get a proper welcome?”  
  
Obi-Wan barely wasted a second before he spun around and flung his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of his former masters neck. As his masters arms enclosed him tightly in an embrace to his embarrassment he felt tears start to run down his face soaking his masters neck.  
  
Qui-Gon’s heart sank as he felt hot tears fall on his neck and it finally sank in just how much he had left Obi-Wan to deal with after that fateful day on Naboo. He had watched Obi-Wan from a distance and knew that he couldn’t have been more proud of Obi-Wan but at the same time he couldn’t help but regret that he had had to deal with things by himself. As Obi-Wan showed no sign of calming down Qui-Gon manoeuvred them over to the couch and sat down holding Obi-Wan close, smoothing one hand comfortingly over the reddish-gold hair before pressing a kiss on Obi-Wan’s forehead. They sat like that for a while until Obi-Wan gave a final sniff and pulled out of Qui-Gon’s tight embrace but still settled close to him.  
  
“How come I can feel you? I’ve never heard of Jedi returning through the Force in corporeal form before.”  
  
“I believe that the Force has augmented my beliefs” smiling softly as Obi-Wan interrupted “our beliefs”, “sorry our beliefs and it’s the Force that has allowed me to assume a corporeal form.”  
  
“’m glad. I missed you so much. Master Yoda and Sáraigh have been great but they’re not you.”  
  
“Well they’re obviously going to lookout for you; I think they love you almost as much as I do. Sáraigh’s been your own personal healer since you came to the temple and you’re Yoda’s grand-padawan.”  
  
The quiet talking in the room ceased as they discovered that the master/padawan training bond they had shared had not been severed through Qui-Gon’s death merely diminished due to lack of use. They spoke through the night of anything and everything they could think of taking comfort from simply being together. Towards dawn as Obi-Wan was dozing off Qui-Gon sighed knowing that his time was running out.  
  
/Obi-Wan/ sleepy blue-green eyes blinked dopily up at home causing the master to stifle a chuckle. /It’s almost time for me to go my little one./  
  
/’m not little. Haven’t been for a long time. ‘m a knight now./ The last statement was made slightly ridiculous due to the pout that accompanied it.  
  
With a pang of regret that he had missed said knighting ceremony Qui-Gon spoke again /You may be a knight now but you will always be my little one Obi. I have one thing I need you to be sure of. In the melting pit on Naboo I know the last words I spoke were of Anakin but I never got the chance to finish what I was going to say. I am so proud of you, I always have been. There has never been a day when I have regretted taking you as my apprentice. But now my time is up, I have to go leanbh./  
  
/Will I see you again/  
  
/I don’t know but remember this, I will always be with you in your heart and I will always be watching over you./ Just then dawn broke and the Jedi master began to fade. /And there will always be next Samhain./ Pressing a kiss against the furrowed forehead. /I love you macan/  
  
/’m not little n I love you too daid/ Obi-Wan watched blearily as his former masters form faded completely before he drifted back off into sleep, a soft smile on his face.  
  
Later that day the door chime sounded and slid open at the knights command revealing Master Yoda and Master Sáraigh.  
  
“Obi, is everything ok?”  
  
“Visitor you have had hmmm?”  
  
“Yes master”  
  
“Obi-Wan, it worked? Qui-Gon was here!” The normally reserved healer grabbed the knight into a hug and swung him around. “What did he say?”  
  
“That he loved me and he’d always be with me”  
  
As he spoke he smiled at the corner of the room where he felt his masters presence most strongly before being swung around once more by Sáraigh. The ghostly figure smiled at the knight once more before disappearing.  
  
“As it should be my Obi-Wan, as it should be.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/15144.html)


End file.
